1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to LED lamps, and more particularly, to a gain structure of an LED tubular lamp for uniforming light and dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
For meeting the requirements of environmental protection and energy preservation, LED chips have gradually replaced traditional light bulbs and tubes. Referring to FIG. 1, there is an LED tubular lamp 100 currently available on the market. Such an existing LED tubular lamp 100 illuminates depending on a substrate provided with a plurality of LED chips 10 and covered by a transparent housing 20. However, the conventional structure fails to uniform the light, as shown in FIG. 1, so each of the LED chips 10 has its center presenting peak illuminance and thus only dimmed light presented at borders between adjacent two said LED chips 10. Consequently, the overall illuminance of the LED tubular lamp 100 is uneven.
In addition, when illuminating, the LED chips 10 generate high heat that may bring premature aging and damage to the LED chips 10.
In view that the uneven illuminance is eye-offending, the inventor of the present invention, after numerous researches and tests targeting the problem, eventually invented a refined structure that makes an LED tubular lamp give out pleasing, uniform illuminance.